westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
19971101 KoboldsAreEasy
How Tough Can Kobolds Be? Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Kill'Dar 4th/3rd Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Daeron 6th Elf Cleric Ray Chiang Prince Donner 6th Human Fighter John Speck Borgar Evenhand 3rd Dwarven Cleric Matt Miller Feanor Fingolfin 5th Half-Elf Bard Mark Whisler Colin 6th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Session Summary The party spends two memorization periods resting and healing. Afterwards, they send Feanor to scout out the area. He finds that the kobolds are waiting for the party. They come up with a plan to passwall to the tunnel underneath the surface, get across the lake, and attack the kobolds from behind. Amazingly the plan works and the party begins their foray into the kobold warren. After some minor skirmishes, they encounter the kobold leader, the kobold champion, and several other kobolds. The party is initially tied up fighting the kobolds. In the opening round, the leader tosses a vial which explodes into dust. All but Donner and Borgar fall into fids of coughing, while the kobolds in the cloud all fall dead. After several more rounds, everyone else comes out of the coughing, but Borgar and Donner fall unconscious. The leader takes out two more vials and shouts "Parlay!". At this point Daeron and Kill'Dar attempt to delay the kobold shaman, while Colin shouts "Stick him!" Eventually, after Colin throws his spear, negotiations break down. The vials drop and break, with everyone except Donner and Daeron dead. Once the party returns to Home, they bring back to bodies of Borgar, Kill'Dar, Feanor, and Colin. They immediately go to see Father Cullaim and tell him of their situation. He performs a Divination for the party and tells them that it is impossible to raise the dead until the souls have been freed. Also, Kill'Dar's cousin tells the party several things: It is important to get back to the Elven lands and warn them: The Imperium have plans to take over the entire Western peninsula. Her mission was successful. They have family members of the Imperium placed in various noble houses in the Lower Kingdoms. They can take over when the time is right. They started laying plans out over 100 years ago. The Magister of Hensen is a noble from the Imperium. Donner tells Philip of the bad news, while Daeron relays the same news to George. Donner sends a message to the dwarves that they will be unable to clear the Teeth in the next few days. George also agrees to identify the items taken from the kobolds. That evening, Donner consults with Seledan. Recently in the Lower Kingdoms, a number of houses have had firstborns step aside or killed. It is unclear what this means. Donner and Daeron talk to Marden that evening in the inn. Graden and Ciarda They are not particularly scrupulous. Ciarda is a bard and has been a bad influence on the other bards. Graden worships Grummsh. Ciarda tells stories of a profiteering nature. They have bribed themselves out of bad situations. They were under contract last year, but Marden is unable to remember the details. Ciarda is rumored to carry one of the swords of King Grith (Aerling) The Four Swords of King Grith were created with the aid of, or by binding, an elemental prince. There are great wyrms that live in the chasm by Hensen. The next day, Philip Lanugh, has conferred with the town's leaders about the dwarves situation. He says the town is prepared to offer the Thorsens sanctuary for up to a month, but that the town's resources and space considerations will not allow for a longer stay. Foes Fought 26 Kobolds Kobold Champion Kobold Shaman/Leader Base Experience: